bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Special Abilities
The following is a list of Yew's Diary entries for Special Abilities in Bravely Second: End Layer. Catmancy Added after obtaining the Catmancer asterisk ---- Blood Leech Absorb target's HP. Learn from bullet ants and shooterbugs. Requires: :Beast Flesh Spirit Leech Absorb target's MP. Learn from shooterbugs and cask paraponera. Requires: :Roc Filet Chomp Reduce target's HP to 1. Learn from valtoras. Requires: :Beast Flesh Perforator Attack target and lower its P.Def. Learn from Iron Man (II) A-Type. Requires: :Cat Feather Mass Attack Attack together with any HP-critical allies. Learn from bone knights and orc lords. Requires: :Roc Filet Wing Scales Physical attack that also causes confusion. Learn from great moths and poison moths. Requires: :Leviathan Sashimi White Wind Heal all targets by an amount equal to the user's current HP. Learn from aero lanterns and aqua lanterns. Requires: :Cat Feather Panzerlied Raise all target's P.Atk for four turns. Learn from Iron Man (II) B-Type. Requires: :Dragon Steak Book Burning Fire-based attack on all targets that inflicts silence. Learn from flare lanterns. Requires: :Rare Cheese Spray Water-based attack on a single target that pierces Default. Learn from deathfish, remoras, and marine devils. Requires: :Dried Remora Sonic Boom Wind-based single-target attack that pierces P.Def. Learn from anzu and chimeras. Requires: :Monoceros Flakes Rock Storm Earth-based attack on all targets. Learn from megascolides. Requires: :Tender Victuals Stardust Light-based attack on all targets. Learn from reguli. Requires: :Catnip Cat Mastery Added after obtaining the Catmancer asterisk ---- Vigor Tonic Raise a single ally's BP by 1. Learn from imperial medic vans. Requires: :Beast Flesh + Catnip R.I.P. Instantly kill all sleeping combatants. Learn from hamadryads. Requires: :Roc Filet + Catnip Slugger Send a single target flying clear off the battlefield. Learn from gargantuas. Requires: :Leviathan Sashimi + Catnip Death Spiral Unleash four randomly targeted attacks that may instantly kill targets. Learn from white queens. Requires: :Cat Flesh + Catnip Battle Royale Make all combatants go berserk. Learn from Bahamut monks. Requires: :Dragon Steak + Catnip Dragonlord Strike Unleash an attack that deals four times normal damage. Learn from Bahamut monks. Requires: :Rare Cheese + Catnip Bone Crush Unleash an attack that deals extra damage to enfeeble foes. Learn from skull lancers. Requires: :Dried Remora + Catnip Electrolysis A lightning-based multi-target attack that causes weakness to fire. Learn from ???. Requires: :Monoceros Flakes + Catnip Recipes Added after obtaining the Patissier asterisk ---- Poison Pastry Poison a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Chantilly Blinding Biscuit Blind a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Streusel Silencing Soufflé Silence a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Zeste Slumber Slice Put a single target to sleep. Requires: :Genoise + Nappage Paralysis Pie Paralyze a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Vanille Terror Truffle Inflict dread on a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Cannelle Berserker Bundt Make a single target go berserk. Requires: :Genoise + Fraise Crazy Cupcake Confuse a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Chocolat Charm Cheesecake Charm a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Bombe Lethal Layer Cake Instantly kill a single target. Requires: :Genoise + Anglaise Ghostly Ganache Send a single target into a ghost-like state. Requires: :Genoise + Amande Flaming Fondant Make a single target susceptible to fire-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Chantilly Ice Cream Cake Make a single target susceptible to water-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Streusel Thunder Tart Make a single target susceptible to lightning-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Nappage Gusty Genoise Make a single target susceptible to wind-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Zeste Soil Spicecake Make a single target susceptible to earth-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Vanille Bright Blondie Make a single target susceptible to light-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Cannelle Devil's Food Cake Make a single target susceptible to dark-based attacks. Requires: :Biscuit + Fraise Wilting Winecake Lower a single target's P.Atk. Requires: :Feuilletage + Chantilly Fool's Fruitcake Lower a single target's M.Atk. Requires: :Feuilletage + Chocolat Soft Spongecake Lower a single target's P.Def. Requires: :Feuilletage + Bombe Upside-Down Cake Lower a single target's M.Def. Requires: :Feuilletage + Anglaise Fat Rascal Lower a single target's speed. Requires: :Feuilletage + Amande Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer